La muerte es solo el principio
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Traicionada por su doncella de confianza, secuestrada y transformada en un ¿monstruo?, Elizabeth no logra recordar nada de su "vida anterior". Bajo la tutela de Rido, su asesino y protector, se esforzará por encajar en un nuevo mundo, mientras Ciel intenta, desesperado, recuperar a la única luz de su vida. Elizabeth/Ciel, futuros pairings extra.
1. La Noche del Cambio

**N/A:** Bueno, mi primer Crossover Kuroshitsuji/VK. Espero que os guste. Esta idea llevaba días rondándome por la cabeza, pero hoy me puse a escuchar "Insatiable" de Darren Hayes, y todo comenzó a fluir. En esta versión (pues he de deciros que hay otra), ni Kaname ni Juuri ni Haruka están implicados. Hay mucho más de Kuroshitsuji que de VK, así que si no te has leído VK no hay mucho problema. Por no mencionar que es muy previo al manga de Matsuri Hino (¡está ambientado a finales del siglo XIX!). En cuanto a Kuroshitsuji... Pues en 1899, pocos meses después del capítulo 66 del manga (la fiesta de pascua, para los que no desean buscarlo).

Gracias de antemano por leer.

**La muerte es solo el principio**

**Capítulo 1: El Cambio**

Una sola palabra es pronunciada.

La noche cae sobre Londres.

La chica lleva horas desaparecida.

Pero a nadie parece importarle.

Yace tendida sobre la nieve roja, hasta que el monstruo vuelve a encontrarla.

Quiere gritar, pero ya no le quedan fuerzas.

Se le agotaron todas al intentar escapar de él.

Él ríe, sabiendo que ella está a su completa merced.

Quería un nuevo juguete, y lo ha obtenido.

Ella será su nueva "Princesa".

Toma el hermoso y ensangrentado cuerpo de su elegida, llevándola consigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ella recuerda.

Recuerda la brillante taza de té.

El inesperado picnic a la luz de la luna.

Recuerda, por ejemplo, la extraña expresión de Paula al servírselo.

O como se había visto increíblemente aliviada cuando colocó la taza, ya vacía, sobre la improvisada manta de picnic.

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_

_¿Tal vez porque la consideraba mi amiga?_

La chica despierta en una oscura habitación, atada a una cama de suaves sábanas.

El monstruo está junto a ella.

Mirándola con avidez, como si fuese algún tipo de experimento.

Y en verdad se siente extraña.

_Diferente_

-Al fin despiertas, Princesa.

La voz del monstruo suena inesperadamente cálida.

Como si ella fuese su pequeña, adorable y enfermiza mascota.

Como si acabase de resucitar.

_Debería estar muerta. Perdí mucha sangre, debería estar muerta._

Pero, por algún desconocido motivo, sigue viva.

Y es... _Diferente. Extraña. No humana._

_¿Acaso no es absurdo pensar así?_

_¿Qué más podía ser, sino humana?_

Seguía sin poder hablar.

Notaba la garganta más seca que un desierto, le dolía cada maldito centímetro del cuerpo y estaba realmente exhausta.

-Ah, no te esfuerces. Aún estás muy débil.

Tubos rojos entraban en ella.

Sus brazos y piernas, incluso su pecho... Estaban por todas partes.

_Espera... ¿Son realmente **tubos**?_

_Parece... ¿Sangre?_

¿Cómo podría ser? ¿Sangre penetrándola, sin ningún tipo de tubo o vía intravenosa?

¿Había perdido el juicio?

_Ayuda... Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, alguien **¡ayúdenme!**_

Deseos rotos, promesas absurdas, desvaneciéndose de su mente con cada litro de esa sangre corrupta invadiéndola.

Borrando toda su vida anterior.

Llenándola de un anhelo horrible y prohibido.

_Tengo sed._

_Es una sed horrible._

_Sed. Sed. Sed. Sed._

_¿Qué puede apagar esta sed?_

_Alguien, por favor, apaguen el fuego de mi garganta..._

Una risa histérica sonando en sus oídos.

Uno de aquellos "tubos" de sangre introduciéndose en su boca.

La sangre, corrupta, cálida, deliciosa, calmando esa ansia... Y avivándola a la vez.

_Quiero más._

_Dame más._

_Oh, **POR FAVOR, ¡MÁS!**_

El monstruo se ríe con renovada fuerza.

La risa sigue, y ella realmente se está perdiendo.

Su cuerpo empieza a convulsionarse de forma violenta, rechazando la brutal invasión y destrucción de tejidos. Intentando eliminar la sangre corrupta y extraña.

El dolor la mantiene espantosamente despierta.

_**Deseando morir...**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ciel Phantomhive estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, su prima y prometida, llevaba desaparecida casi dos meses.

Y aún no había ni un solo rastro de ella.

La esperanza no se había desvanecido en los Middleford. Después de todo, el mismo Ciel estuvo un mes desaparecido y regresó. ¿Por qué la indomable Elizabeth, mucho más fuerte y preparada que él, no podría hacer lo mismo?

Pero ya se cumplían ocho semanas desde que encontraron el destrozado cuerpo de Paula, la doncella de Lizzy, sobre una manta de picnic a pocos metros del Támesis.

Y con ella, una daga ensangrentada -que Edward reconoció como perteneciente a su hermana- con un jirón de tela azul celeste clavado.

Elizabeth había llevado un vestido azul celeste aquel día.

Y había demasiada sangre para un solo cuerpo.

Pero Ciel la había visto luchar en el Campania.

Seguía diciéndose que ella acabaría apareciendo... Viva.

La mera idea de encontrar su cadáver...

De ver a aquella hermosa chica sin vida...

Le mataba.

Y, para su asombro, el dolor que esa posible realidad -_que Elizabeth estuviese, de hecho, muerta_- superaba todo cuanto alguna vez hubiese sentido.

Más que cuando vio arder a sus padres.

Más que cuando lo marcaron con hierro al rojo.

Más que cuando lo violaron y lo humillaron.

Más que cuando estuvieron a punto de sacrificarlo.

Porque si ella, la única luz en su oscura y miserable existencia, desaparecía, él mismo dejaría de existir.

Sin importar el odio o las ganas de venganza.

Si había seguido "vivo" durante tanto tiempo había sido por ella.

Sus sonrisas.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Esa absurda manía suya de decorar su mansión como si fuese una caja de muñecas...

Su incondicional hiperactividad.

La descomunal fuerza de sus abrazos.

Su olor a orquídeas, y a ese algo tan sumamente excitante que lo dejaba mareado y queriendo... _algo_.

Si él perdía todo eso, nada en mundo podría mantenerlo en pie.

Sin importar su contrato con _aquel demonio_, Elizabeth se lo llevaría a la tumba.

No podía permitirse el lujo de cesar su búsqueda.

Sería como suicidarse.

Admitir que ya estaba muerta, que no podía salvarla ni el mismo Lucifer...

Inconcebible. Imposible.

Se negaba a aceptarlo.

Con el demonio siguiendo sus pasos, el día número sesenta al fin encontró algo.

.

.

.

.

Eran solo rumores.

Pero incluso los rumores tenían siempre algo de verdad.

Se decía que, todas las noches de luna llena, una joven de cabellos rubios rondaba el Crystal Palace hasta pocos minutos antes del amanecer.

Así que allí fue, con Sebastian como único acompañante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La Noche del Cambio había sido horrenda.

Su cuerpo se había contorsionado de formas inéditas, absurdas e imposibles.

Había vomitado sangre suficiente como para llenar una bañera, y su carne humana había caído en tiras irregulares, rodeándola.

Se había quemado de dentro a fuera.

Había muerto y renacido.

Transformada en un monstruo como _él_.

Pero con el paso de las semanas había ido mejorando.

_Él_ la había dejado sola la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual en sí mismo había sido un movimiento inteligente.

Las primeras dos semanas había estado tan absolutamente sedienta que _él_ la había encerrado por su propia seguridad.

Era una suite hermosa.

Reforzada de un extraño material que dolía como el infierno (lo descubrió al intentar romper las paredes) y sin ninguna clase de ventanas, pero hermosa.

Tenía todo lo que ella hubiese podido desear en su vida anterior:

una amplia sala, una zona especial para el dormitorio en sí, un sofá-cama, un comedor, un enorme baño (sin escusado), un estudio (cerrado) y un extraño armario aislado (cerrado también).

Por supuesto, durante aquellas salvajes primeras semanas, Elizabeth estaba demasiado sedienta como para apreciar tal belleza.

Era una sed insaciable, irrefrenable, absolutamente predominante en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

_Él_ le había traído a otros seres como él -aunque más débiles-, tal vez como ofrenda para apagar su sed un poco...

Pero el resultado había sido catastrófico.

Toda aquella sangre era débil, tan estúpidamente débil que la hizo vomitar durante horas... Y aumentó su sed.

Allá por la cuarta semana, la capturada y su captor habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo.

_Él_ cazaba, se llenaba hasta casi reventar, y volvía todas las noches a alimentarla.

Poco a poco, ella fue ganando de nuevo su cordura.

Aún así, todos sus recuerdos se habían volatilizado junto a su cuerpo humano.

Era como un bebé.

Y, cuando dejó de verle como una simple fuente de alimento, _él_ fue enseñándole, poco a poco, miles de cosas.

Desde leer a realizar las operaciones matemáticas más básicas, aprender diez idiomas (que con frecuencia, al principio, confundía, siendo sus oraciones ininteligibles galimatías con una palabra en cada idioma) y ciertos aspectos de lucha física.

Pero no era sencillo.

Su mente, tan hábil con los asuntos vampíricos (pues eso le había dicho su captor que eran), parecía negarse a mantener las nociones más humanas (historia, idiomas humanos...).

Pasaron dos meses, y aunque ella seguía siendo incapaz de formar oraciones sin mezclar idiomas, o de resolver problemas de ecuaciones, _él_ le permitió al fin salir de la suite.

"_-Vamos al exterior, Princesa"_

Le había dicho burlón.

Después de todo, durante aproximadamente cuarenta días (era difícil decirlo desde la suite sin ventanas) había estado hiperactiva, sedienta e incapaz de tomar cualquier sangre que no fuese la de su captor (cuyo nombre aún le había sido revelado).

-Antes de eso -se arriesgó a decir, lamiéndose aún los labios, después de beber su acostumbrada dosis de _él_-... Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

Clavó en ella sus dispares ojos -uno azul y otro rojo-, y le dedicó la más brillante de sus sonrisas, aquella que había mostrado la primera vez que la vio arrastrándose hacia él, suplicando por su sangre, antes de asentir.

-Cierto, Princesa. Dado que yo te maté, es algo justo decirte mi nombre, ¿no?

Le miró, anhelante, sin inmutarse por su palabras. Las había escuchado tantas veces que ya le parecían naturales.

-Me llamo Rido Clan. Vengo una tierra lejana, Japón, y para que no se te ocurra equivocarte te diré que mi apellido se pronuncia K-U-R-A-N.

-¿Rido Kuran?

-Exacto, Princesa. ¿Eres capaz de recordar tu propio nombre?

-Umm... Me llamo Elizabeth. Pero no puedo recordar mi apellido.

Al escucharla, Rido se burló con ganas. Ella se sonrojó, avergonzada, y miró hacia otro lado.

Él debió notar que la había ofendido, porque dejó de reírse y le acarició las mejillas.

-Es mejor así, Princesa. No tiene ningún sentido que sigas atada por algo tan absurdo como tu apellido a alguien que ya no existe.

Ella, algo menos ofendida, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Ya fuera de su hogar -pues en efecto, ella lo consideraba su hogar-, frente a un enorme edificio de cristal, él le enseñó todas aquellas cosas de las que le había hablado.

-Voy a dejarte sola un rato. ¿Sabes cómo volver?

Lo recordaba. Había memorizado cada parte del camino, pero también habría podido llegar siendo su rastro.

-Sí, Padre -dijo ella, considerando al fin los deseos del vampiro.

Él sonrió, complacido.

-Voy a cazar. Vuelve a casa antes del amanecer, ¿queda claro? Aún estás demasiado sensible.

-Me aseguraré de no tardar.

.

.

.

.

Un mes después, seguían repitiendo la misma escena.

Elizabeth parecía haberse fortalecido, aunque no lo suficiente como para alimentarse de otro que no fuera su "Padre", o exponerse al sol sin quemarse gravemente (lo comprobaron cuando ella mantuvo un solo pie al sol desde su casa escondida).

Rido la dejaba frente al Crystal Palace todas las noches, se iba a cazar por Londres y se reencontraban en casa, exactamente diez minutos antes de la salida del sol.

.

.

.

.

Otro mes pasó.

Ya en Londres se hablaba de la repentina debilidad de las jóvenes doncellas, que afirmaban entre eufóricos gritos haber yacido con el mismísimo demonio, antes de caer desmayadas por una grave anemia.

Los médicos no podían explicarse cómo habían perdido tanta sangre.

Elizabeth, por su parte, estaba ya en la plenitud de su fuerza.

Seguía confundiendo en exceso los idiomas, y tampoco es que hubiese mejorado en matemáticas, pero sus avances en el terreno físico y vampírico eran desconcertantes.

Tras muchas penurias, había alcanzado la plenitud del Nivel A.

Rido, por supuesto, estaba pletórico.

Había logrado "crear" a su propia Sangre Pura.

Y esa Sangre Pura, su Princesa, había empezado a desarrollarse como mujer.

Por extraño que parezca, este hecho no inclinó sus emociones en lo mínimo.

Había llegado a amar a su Princesa, y realmente adoraba escucharla llamarle "padre". Aunque, cuando la oyó llamarle _papá_, sintió una asombrosa calidez en el pecho.

Tras llevarla, paso a paso, de bebé a niña y de niña a adolescente (hablando psicológicamente), no podía verla como nada más que una hija.

Una hija atolondrada, vivaz y con un cierto tono sádico, pero una hija al fin y al cabo.

Olvidada su pasada obsesión con Juuri, se permitió disfrutar de la inesperada hija que le había sido concedida.

Recordó, eso sí, cuando había obligado a aquella humana -Paula- a sedar a su dama.

Por tal traición a la joven, no había dudado ni un segundo en destrozar el frágil cuerpo de la humana (aún si en gran parte su "hija" había sido traicionada por su propia influencia en la humana).

Ese hecho había permitido a su Princesa el tiempo suficiente para despertarse, justo cuando empezaba a derramar su sangre humana.

-¡Papá!

La llamada de su _hija_ lo devolvió al tiempo presente.

Al llegar a la sala de la suite que compartían (al principio sin que ella fuese consciente de tal hecho), la encontró exactamente como esperaba: frustrada y enfadada, ante el libro de álgebra, sujetando un lápiz entre sus blancos dedos, como si fuese algún tipo de lanza, y el libro abierto su enemigo.

Rió por lo bajo.

El sol estaba en su cenit fuera de aquel refugio de ambos, y sabía que le esperaba una larga e infructuosa clase de matemáticas que impartir.

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Explico...

Rido "drena" a Elizabeth, cambiando su sangre por la de él. Esto, por la poca sangre humana que a ella le queda, empieza a cambiarla.

Acaba transformándose en una Nivel A (para los que no sepan de VK, lo explicaré en próximos capítulos), pero al ser básicamente "artificial" al principio está muy débil, tanto que ni siquiera puede beber otra sangre que no sea la de Rido (su cuerpo se ha recreado desde cero).

Sus poderes como vampiro aún no se han manifestado, y tras la transformación es como un bebé, así que depende mucho de Rido. Por eso acaban desarrollando esa relación paterno-filial.

Viven en una "suite presidencial" subterránea, y mientras ella duerme en la cama, él casi vive en el estudio XD

Realmente habrá quien me diga que Rido está OoC, pero la verdad es que no creo que estuviese tan chiflado desde siempre.

Más como que el detonante fue que Juuri decidiese quedarse embarazada de su hermano pequeño y no de él.

Eso, aquí, no ha pasado aún (y precisamente por eso Kaname sigue tranquilamente dormido en su ataúd).

Ciel, por su parte, está medio desesperado buscando a su chica (¡al fin se dió cuenta de lo mucho que ella significa para él!)... ¿Qué pensáis? Si tenéis preguntas, solo escribidlas en una review o enviadme un MP.

_-Brytte-_


	2. Desencuentro y extraños sentimientos

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí el 2º capítulo... Gracias a Shadechu Nightray por la review :D

**Capítulo 2: Desencuentro y extraños sentimientos**

Suspiró.

Como todas las noches, la había dejado junto al Crystal Palace.

Mientras él se llenaba, para poder alimentarla después con la típica dosis extra.

.

.

Era bueno ese acuerdo que tenían.

Pero era aún mejor que esa absurdamente intensa sed hubiese disminuido hasta lo "tolerable".

Y, para asombro de ambos, cuando Rido le había llevado a un Nivel B, ella pudo tomar su sangre sin problemas.

Sin vómitos.

Sin aumento de sed.

Claro que le sabía a muy poco, pues la sangre era más débil, pero al menos ya podía tolerarla.

.

Fue un alivio para ambos.

Él, porque realmente empezaba a resentir ser su única fuente de alimento, y ella porque ya no suponía una excesiva molestia para su padre.

.

Aún así, Rido le comunicó que, en cuanto ella se encontrase más fuerte, le traería a una presa con sangre de su misma "alta calidad".

Hasta entonces, y para que su adorada Princesita no se aburriese en su casa, la dejó frente al Crystal Palace.

Las normas eran simples:

-No hables con humanos.

-No bebas la sangre de los humanos.

-Si algún humano se te acerca, corre lejos, pero NO a casa.

-Si te encuentras en problemas, búscame.

_Absurdamente fáciles de cumplir..._

Elizabeth, como todas las noches, admiró la blanca luna, la luz que esta proyectaba sobre su piel y esa extraña sensación que llevaba notando varios días...

Como si algo dentro de ella quisiese salir.

_Pero no es "ese" algo..._

Había aprendido a diferenciar a _ese algo_ al que solo le interesaba la sangre, y podía afirmar que era diferente.

Como un hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos.

Sentada en un banco cercano al Crystal, cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquella sensación, cerrándose al mundo que la rodeaba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era el momento.

El Crystal Palace -obviamente cerrado- se alzaba ante él, y Ciel sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

_¿Puede ella estar aquí?_

_Si está bien... ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a casa?_

Con Sebastian siguiendo sus pasos, fueron rodeando el Crystal.

.

.

Ciel no podía respirar.

_¡Elizabeth!_

_¡Está bien!_

Ella estaba sentada en un banco, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese realmente concentrada.

Él no podía moverse, ni hacer ruido alguno.

Ella era como un espejismo en el desierto.

Sus largos cabellos -mucho más largos que antes- enmarcaban su pálido rostro.

.

Elizabeth siempre había sido blanca, pero aquello... Era como si estuviese hecha del más puro marfil.

Era tan hermosa que casi dolía mirarla.

_Indescriptiblemente hermosa, pálida, inalcanzable._

.

.

Estaba muy lejos de mí.

Con solo mirarla supe que pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes.

¿Por qué?

Jamás había sentido algo así antes.

Pero claro, antes mi prometida no parecía sacada de algún cuento fantástico...

Ocurrió muy rápido.

De repente, látigos salieron de ella.

Látigos rojos, y una onda expansiva lo bastante poderosa como para hacer vibrar el Crystal al completo.

_¿Eso es...? ¿Sangre?_

Miraba a su prometida con una mezcla de miedo y admiración.

Ella abrió los ojos, de un hermoso tono jade a la luz de luna, y todo se fue al infierno.

Sus ojos, antes de un perfecto tono jade, brillaron carmesís en apenas una fracción de segundo.

Los látigos la rodearon, erizados, como para protegerla.

Sus seductores labios se abrieron, dejando ver los destacables colmillos, y al instante siguiente echó a correr.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rido Kuran había terminado con aquella pequeña humana pelirroja, tras saciar con ella todos sus apetitos.

La acababa de dejar de vuelta en su lujosa habitación de aristócrata (pues era hija del conde de Crambridgeshire), cuando percibió que a su pequeña Princesa le pasaba algo.

Lo dejó todo atrás, sin siquiera molestarse en dejarlo todo en orden, como siempre solía hacer, y se deshizo en miles de cuervos, rastreando a la que, en poco tiempo, se había vuelto el ser más importante de su existencia.

Ella estaba corriendo hacia Southwark, y en verdad resultaba increíble la rapidez con la que había cubierto el terreno, pero lo que más le importaba al Sangre Pura en esos momentos eran quienes la seguían.

Un demonio -no había manera de confundirlo- y el que debía ser su contratista, parecían empeñados en alcanzarla.

.

.

Tal vez al presentir la presencia de su padre, Elizabeth frenó en seco.

Rido recuperó su forma humanoide, y no pudo más que sonreír al ver los látigos de sangre que la rodeaban.

Aterrizó directamente frente a ella, mirando de frente a los extraños, y Elizabeth se abrazó a él, como haría un niño tímido ante desconocidos.

-Me encontraron en el Crystal, papá -susurró ella-. Hice lo que me indicaste y corrí a buscarte.

El demonio lo miraba impertérrito, preparado para luchar en cualquier momento.

Lo que le resultó curioso al Kuran fue que no parecía tener intención alguna de atacar a su Princesita.

Dado que su contratista parecía haberse quedado mudo -¿por la violencia del aire a ciertas velocidades?-, el demonio se adelantó un paso hacia los vampiros.

-Lady Elizabeth, lamento haberla asustado. No era en absoluto intención del Joven Amo importunarla, pero dada la larga separación, no pudo evitar querer acercarse...

-L-Lizzy... -el chico seguía en shock- Lizzy, por favor...

Ella les miró a ambos, Amo y mayordomo, con la misma innata desconfianza.

Sabía que el chico era humano, por supuesto, y algo le decía que el mayordomo no lo era, pero en aquellos momentos solo deseaba que su querido padre la salvase de aquellos extraños, y sus confusas expresiones.

_¿Por qué me mira así ese humano?_

_¿Acaso me conoce?_

Rido arqueó una ceja perfecta, cubriendo a su Princesita con su propio cuerpo.

_¿Sería ese un antiguo conocido de mi Princesita?_

-L-Lizzy, por favor, vuelve conmigo...

Ella abrazó a su padre con más fuerza, clavándole las uñas en los costados.

Aquel chico era extraño.

Era extraño, humano, y... ¿Por qué quería abrazarlo?

Él se veía como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento.

La luz de la luna realzaba la palidez de su piel, y aunque sabía que aquella sangre sería espantosamente débil, una parte de ella seguía queriendo probarla.

Acercarse a él, consolarlo.

Y el mayordomo...

Aquellos ojos eran extraños.

_Corruptos. Indecentes._

Anhelaba volver a ver el puro y perfecto carmesí de los ojos de su padre, borrar el recuerdo de los ojos demoníacamente rojos del mayordomo.

-No se de qué puedas tú conocer a mi Princesita -le dijo su padre al chico, su voz resonando clara y poderosa en los cuatro metros que los separaban-. Pero te aseguro que no se irá contigo a ninguna parte.

El chico estaba temblando.

Apretaba sus débiles puños, y su expresión había adquirido un frío tono, pero una mirada a la chica aterrorizada que se ocultaba tras el monstruo de ojos dispares -la misma chica que le abrazaba con una fuerza asfixiante cada vez que le veía- bastó para transformarlo en un niño asustado de nuevo.

-¿Q-Qué le has hecho, monstruo? Lizzy, sea lo que sea que ha pasado, voy ayudarte. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? No importa lo que él te haya hecho, solo vuelve... Tu familia te echa mucho de menos... _Yo_ te echo de menos...

-Milady, si este hombre está chantajeándola para quedarse con él...

Ella temblaba.

Temblaba, y sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar carmesís.

-¡NO TE CONOZCO! -miraba al chico del parche, aún abrazada a su padre con fuerza- ¡NO TE CONOZCO, ASI QUE DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

-Shh... Tranquila, Princesa.

Rido la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando la larga melena dorada.

Dirigió sus ojos bicolores hacia la extraña pareja de nuevo, y les sonrió de forma un tanto amenazadora.

-Esta es _mi hija_, estúpidos. No importa lo que fuese antes, ni de qué la conocíais. La persona a la que buscas ha dejado de existir. Murió hace exactamente sesenta días. Esta es Elizabeth Kuran, y un vulgar humano como tú no merece siquiera servirle de comida. Solo olvídala. No la vuelvas a buscar.

Y ambos, "padre" e "hija", se desvanecieron en una bandada de perfectos cuervos negros.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ciel estaba destrozado.

_¿Lizzy no me reconoció?_

_¿Cómo?_

_¿Como podía no reconocerme?_

Las palabras de aquel extraño hombre -que desde luego no era humano- seguían rondándole en la cabeza.

_¿Elizabeth Kuran?_

_¿Que la olvidara?_

Pedir tal cosa, que olvidase a la persona que lo mantenía viviendo, era sencillamente imposible.

_Ella es mi todo._

_¿Cómo puede pedirme que solo la olvide?_

_¿Cómo diablos se atreve a pedirme eso tras haberla encontrado?_

_¿Tras saber que está viva?_

_Imposible._

-Sebastian. ¿Sabes qué era ese hombre?

El mayordomo lucía una inquietante expresión.

Como un gato al que le han puesto delante su plato preferido.

-Un vampiro... Como Lady Elizabeth -dijo él, aparentemente asombrado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se sentía extraña.

Realmente quería volver a ver al humano, pero era muy consciente de que algo así era impensable siquiera.

Habían vuelto a casa, en Stratford, y su padre iba como un relámpago de aquí para allá, reuniendo sus mutuas pertenencias.

-Ya no es seguro quedarnos aquí, Princesa.

-¿A dónde nos vamos?

Rido se colgó el equipaje -solo lo irreemplazable-, y la alzó con un solo brazo. Ella, por instinto, se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas, como un koala a un eucalipto.

-A Canterbury. Hay un lugar seguro para nosotros allí. Aún estás débil, no puedo llevarte a Japón... No te quiero cerca del Consejo, pequeña.

-¿No me dijiste que está formado por Niveles B?

-Incluso si son niveles B, unidos pueden ser peligrosos. Y dudo que mis queridos hermanitos salten a apoyarme. Así que guarda silencio, Princesa. Estaremos en Canterbury en poco tiempo...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-¿¡Está viva!?

Ciel asintió.

Los Middleford estaban extasiados. Incluso Frances se veía como si la hubiesen devuelto a la vida.

-La he visto, sí. Pero tengo motivos para creer que ha cambiado.

El mayordomo siguió con la explicación:

-Lady Elizabeth ha estado bajo el cuidado de un hombre... Bueno, si acaso se le pueda llamar así, durante gran parte del año. No es capaz de recordar quién es el Joven Amo, aunque sí recuerda su nombre. Parece haber pasado por una grave enfermedad. Encontramos mucha sangre y restos del vestido que llevó Lady Elizabeth la noche de su desaparición en una casa abandonada, en Dartford. Pero su cuidador debe haber hecho un buen trabajo médico, pues no había en ella rastro de herida alguna.

Los Marqueses se removieron incómodos, digiriendo la nueva información.

-Hay algo aún peor sobre ese "hombre", tía Frances -dijo el conde Phantomhive-. Y os lo diré porque sabéis como yo de ese _otro mundo_ que nos rodea.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos, el repentino terror apoderándose de él.

¿Cuántas veces habían exterminado a seres no humanos bajo las órdenes de la Reina?

Casi podía decirse que los Middleford nacían haciéndolo.

-Ciel...

Su primo peliazulado le miró, estático, antes de pronunciar las palabras que les cambiaron la vida por completo:

-No solo ese "hombre" es un vampiro... Si no que ha convertido a Lizzy en un ser como él.

El silencio los cubrió como un horrible manto, solo roto cuando Frances, en parte por lo apretado del corsé, y en parte por lo que acababa de escuchar, se desmayó.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La Sangre Pura dormía.

Su prometido, Rido, la había hecho llamar desde el condado de Nottinghamshire, para después llevarla hasta Canterbury en una desenfrenada carrera.

Shizuka Hio estaba exhausta.

Así pues, cometió el peor de los errores al dormirse, quedando indefensa ante el ataque de la nueva Princesa Kuran.

Elizabeth, embriagada por la sangre que acababa de tomar, observó como el cuerpo de la peliblanca se desvanecía con una embobada sonrisa en los labios.

Su padre la miró, orgulloso, durante varios minutos.

Ella se relamió hasta que no quedó ni una sola gota de sangre en sus labios...

Y él se acercó al fin, aún sonriente, con hermoso vestido de seda borgoña y encaje negro.

-Casi estás preparada, Princesa... Casi...

**N/A:** *Redoble de tambores* ¡Maté a Shizuka! ¡Oh, dios! XD

Bueeeno, nunca me ha caído muy bien. Pues aquí medio se mostró que Rido sí tiene una parte... Mala. ¡Ofreció a su prometida/novia/lo que sea que fueran ellos como alimento a su Princess! ¡Qué malo!

Besos, gracias por leer.

-Brytte-


End file.
